User talk:Shoyrukon
Re:Detailed item images If it's possible to obtain it, why not? -- 03:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah it's a very complicated and frustrating process to make it. Also, would you want rollback rights to revert vandalism quicker? -- 03:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::It's from a steep slope near the gnome glider in Feldip Hills. Dark Behemoth found this method, but it doesn't work for everything unfortunately. Anyways you have custodian and rollbacks now. -- 04:02, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Update We don't do them since it's too much of a hassle. -- 10:47, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I'm planning to remove them when I have more time. -- 20:44, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I suppose you can, I'd ask Temu first though. -- 20:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) RS3 Dark Bow Image Removal Hey, Shoyrukon! Sorry about the RS3 image! I thought I changed it to the OSRS image. It won't happen again! :) Thanks in advance! Re:Update and Release Date No, I would not be against to this. Good luck. Re:Need to block I have blocked the IPs in question. 12:22, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Names I know lol thanks, was just a slight mistake :p made me look into it 18:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) untitled Im fairly new to Wikia so sorry if there was a private message button and I just didnt see it but I wanted to apologize for uploading the pic of the login screen for Clan Wars. Next time I'll try to ask you first before I do anything :) Guhjkl3 (talk) 09:17, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Equipped wreath Sure, I can retake the image of the equipped wreath. I would have done this originally, but I often see equipped images of certain items with many other items equipped, so I didn't think it mattered. For future reference, is it standard to take equipped images with just the one item equipped? Thanks, Roast Duckie (talk) 02:09, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Right, I understand wearing the full set. But, for example, in the Royal outfit equipped images, the person is wearing an ornamental fury, mage's book, etc. I saw this and didn't think wearing additional items mattered. But from now on I'll just wear the item the page is about. Roast Duckie (talk) 02:39, June 28, 2014 (UTC) untitled Hiya Shoyrukon. :) I am here to edit whatever I feel knowledgeable about. I have mainly corrected grammar and spelling issues thus far. I have also added trivia about the Midsummer Event to Kaqemeex's page. :) Lunar Farmer (talk) 00:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Personal image use Doesn't it state that you should use your own screenshots? Maybe I am misunderstanding. Could you please explain further? Also, how do you link to pages without using hyperlinks? Lunar Farmer (talk) 05:29, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Edit problem That was the issue, the edit was too big. Thank you! Worked like a charm. :) Xpender (talk) 18:05, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Xpender Advice Hello, can you explain to me how to edit a screenshot so that there is no background, such as for getting a picture of an NPC to put on the wiki? I also do not understand how to make a table, such as Drop Tables on Monster pages. If you could explain that, I would appreciate it. Lunar Farmer (talk) 01:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Worried about advertiser Hi, An anonymous user is going around the Third Age pages and advertising a clan chat. Is this allowed? Update: It seems to be on quite a few pages. All of the recently edited pages have the same message, something along the lines of, "For a mature clan chat to talk in, join OSRS Advice" On Third Age pages, Callisto, etc. Lunar Farmer (talk) 19:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing Help Hey I've just updated the Hill Giant Champion page a bit but I'm completely new to editing anything on the wikia. I've uploaded 2 pictures for the hill giant champion page but dont know how to put it there properly. Would you mind editing it onto the page? Thanks! You've clearly never killed the kbd then, the dragon med is a rare drop theres no way its just from the rare drop table from the amount you get from the kbd. If you look on the rs3 wiki for the kbd you can see that the dragon med helm is one of its normal drops as well. Spam filter malfunction Hello there. I was trying undo this edit, though when I published it, my action was thwarted by the spam filter and I was notified that my action was matched to the abuse rule "Anti-meme" and that I should contact an administrator if I disagreed. Obviously, I do, since I was trying to undo the vandalism :-p Anyway, just letting you know that there might be something wrong with the settings of the filter. Lady Lostris (talk) 11:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :I was denied again to undo this edit, now with the notice that my edit contained "bad words". Lady Lostris (talk) 16:14, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Halp With this pls -- 21:43, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Look I have a spinefish now after like 20 fishbowls http://i.imgur.com/Lf9637H.png -- 04:28, September 6, 2014 (UTC) untitled Hi, I found a XXX link on a monster page, and I am not sure how to go about getting this fixed. I wont leave the name of which page I found it on as I am not sure who gets to read this message, but if this is where I should post it please let me know. hope to hear from you. Untitiled I wasn't aware at the time :) tried to change the name and something went wrong on my side ;) Untitiled Sorry about that. I thought i was helping and the second time I posted I improved on what I had said. Thanks for all the great work you do. Untitled A smal opinion of the post of wintertodt supply crates: Succeeding in subduing the Wintertodt will reward players with firemaking experience, as well as a supply crate, which is obtained by earning at least 500 points during the fight. It would be better having it like this: Succeeding in subduing the Wintertodt will reward players with firemaking experience depending on your level 100*lvl , as well as a supply crate, which is obtained by earning at least 500 points during the fight. RE: Abuse Filter Ah, alright. Also, related to the edit I was trying to revert, it seems to be a VisualEditor bug that people are experiencing all across Wikia. I believe you can unblock :P -- -shaped 06:39, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Re:Welcome Hey, thank you for the welcome message! I appreciate it! --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:25, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Slayer ring It was all an elaborate ruse to high alch your precious slayer ring! -- 13:41, February 10, 2017 (UTC) RE:Identical images hm okay. restored the file and uploaded the new version :) PS: Nice fancy text you got there :O PSS: Join the Discord already :D 20:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Cerberuskin The article refers to her as a female several times throughout the article, although I still don't think that was pertinent enough information to make it trivial. -- 16:55, March 14, 2017 (UTC) http://worldneverland.wikia.com/wiki/Competitions Hello, I have been trying to promote my wiki by starting a competition for runscape and runscape os players but when I have posted links in what I thought were appropriate places they were immediately deleted for advertising. please could you direct me to the best place to post the links to the competiton? Danmas86 (talk) 00:32, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Infobox spell Hey, can you take a look at Infobox Spell here and here? I'm doing it with some free time, and I think the draft version didn't break anything, as i migrated the animation param to underneath a collapseable thingy-mabob. But I want you to look at it before I approve draft. -- 16:40, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Upon further inspection it seems that the XP calculator broke in the draft migration. Ideas? -- 17:01, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Thanks for the quick help with deleting a page the other day. HeirApparently (talk) 19:09, May 1, 2017 (UTC) bEEP Boop robits Hey, I was wondering if you could take a look at my robit's settings and see if theres a way to implement adding the code that linked the years (As you did with ShoyBot, but with 200_ instead of 201_). Of course if it's too much trouble you could just do it, but I've been particularly anal about it so I figured I'd volunteer first. -- 16:34, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Untitled Thanks for the welcome! I'd love to be helpful and active in this community, but I'm not sure where I can start contributing, or how to format changes, or what's appropriate for a page. Anyways, I'm sure I will figure it out over time. I love your profile picture by the way. and so the soul descends into the abyss. Loiloiloi (talk) 02:31, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Oopsie Just realized that I posted that last message from the wrong account... and forgot a subject line. Whoops! Loiloiloi6 (talk) 02:37, June 12, 2017 (UTC)Loiloiloi6 G.E.N.T. Reply Hello! I am not sure if this is the right spot to leave my reply, but yes, I do have intentions for the page. :) It might not make sense now, I understand, but I am currently working on the complementary page of "burnt items". You see, people collect burnt items, but people also collect all types of items. For example, I collect all items which cannot be traded on the Grand Exchange, but are still able to be bargained between players. There are collectors who have notified me that they are, indeed, interested in something that they can collect which cannot easily be bought and therefore validates their achievement. When I personally began my collection, it was very difficult to find these items besides the traditional burnt foods page. There was also the identical list (to my page) on the Grand Exchange page which had cluttered the article with links, which I removed and replaced with a more modest navigation to the separate G.E.N.T. page. I do not blame you that you have never heard of the term, but I believe there is much confusion when referring to the items, especially when hoping to buy them from other players in-game. In addition, I hope to transform the definition of "burnt items" into a more broad sense of things which come about from botched actions in skills, comprising largely of the Cooking skill and its food items, of course. Therefore, I believe burnt food should be a subcategory of "burnt items" and each are the exclusions of G.E.N.Ts (Grand Exchange Non-Tradeables) with the special properties. Here is a link to the burnt items article. Thanks! EtherealZenith (talk) 06:22, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Here is what I was referring to when I mentioned that I simply created the G.E.N.T. page for the sake of cleaning up a list that was always there in a less detailed form, rather than a sophisticated table. Now I am not sure about what subpages and redirecting necessarily involves, being not entirely familiar with the wiki navigations, but I do not enjoy that my work has been privatized and does not currently beneft anyone except for myself. I think it would be the most productive to collectors to have these items sanctioned off into categories. Imagine if someone tried to buy one of the G.E.N.T's in-game and had to use the phrase "Buying items which cannot be sold on the Grand Exchange but still traded" to further their collection. Then, take someone who replies to the declaration "Buying G.E.N.T's" with "What are G.E.N.T's, bro?". The collector could then tell them to check the wiki and BAM- turns out that guy had a few of those "junk" items in his bank and the players are on their way to a deal. I would like the page G.E.N.T./Gents to be found through the search bar in this way if possible. As far as the burnt items page, the table is not "identical" to the burnt foods page, even when you take out the non-traditional items. (However, in the collecting world, two-thirds or more of people who collect burnt foods also show interest in collecting their crushed gems and rotten food, because those who have been in the "collecting game" long enough understand that they are on similiar grounds to burnt food.) Some notable differences between the burnt foods page and my page are: players can readily check whether an item requires a range, iron spit, or fire from a single source when planning to burn foods or even cook foods. Before deciding on whether to cook the item, they may check the applicable range of Cooking level required to burn the item, if at all possible. In the same article, they may decide whether a membership is required to cook these items or if they can buy the burned items from other players in a free-to-play world, as well as any quest requirements. In addition, collectors have always argued which burnt items are the "rarest", but with the requirements and burnt ranges laid out, it is clearly visible which of these items are the most difficult to obtain. I know it might not make sense to include rotten food on this page as a "burnt item", but nearly every burnt food collector also wants the rotten food in the same spirit, just as they consider "ruined herb tea" to be a burnt item even though it is from the Herblore skill! It may seem like I am making all of these things up as a crazy soloist, but I do not enjoy that kind of imagination. Anyway, I must cut the message short as it is already bothersome to read as a lengthy reply, thanks. :) EtherealZenith (talk) 18:22, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Law Runes reply Hey, I programmed an interface to get automate queries from NPCs and Items. Check out my new version of the Law Runes Page here can you review the changes I made: User:Drviver/LawRune(Updated) New Pages created: Module:NPCQuery -> the Interface I made, use the function NPCs.NPCisMember(name), name is the name of the NPC or Item Template:ItemDropsLineUpdated -> added the is only for members tab Template:ItemDropsTableHeadUpdated -> added the is only for members tab In the future I will add more functions since now I have created the base for every further automation If one changes something on a page of either an NPC or Item, (even Location, tho not tested yet, but should work), every single property on the pages that use my interface automatically use these new ones Hope you don't delete them cause you whatever, it was about 8 hours of work I spend only to create something for the community. And I hope you give me the rights to update the mormal Template:ItemDropsLine and Template:ItemDropsTableHead, so that this wiki is more up to date in the future UPDATE: Of course the whole thing will be tested by me in all various scenarios to prevent errors from happening under any circumstances. And until I have made it absolutely secure to prevent errors I will wait in requesting a change of the old files Looking forward in hearing from you, yours drviver hi there, sorry about that i didnt know, what do you mean by private images? if you dont mind, please pm me in game because im having trouble using the talk page, username: Mtv Cribs 07. Page removal note I wrote this on my talk page as well, but since you were just active: I removed a page today - it was requested for privacy reasons, as it was about a highly personal topic. (I'm intentionally not naming it, to avoid polluting the search results.) Hope that's not a problem - let me know if you have any concerns! Kirkburn (talk) 18:49, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism bots are running havoc on the wiki, redirecting everything to Nieve!